Mythologia Universe
by Eyael
Summary: Simsala Grimm. Après une nuit étrange, Yoyo et Doc Croc se retrouvent propulsés dans un monde magique qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Devront ils continuer à faire leur travail habituel? Et sont ils vraiment seuls? Réponse en lisant.
1. Introduction

**Mythologia Universe**

 _Le Monde est plein de magie, elle est présente depuis que le monde existe et se manifeste de manière aléatoire. Certains n'y croient absolument pas, d'autres sont convaincus qu'elle existe et peut influencer les destins._  
 _Certains arrivent à l'utiliser et on narre de toutes parts leurs exploits._  
 _Mais ce qu'on a tendance à oublier, c'est que les endroits où la magie aime se réfugier, ce sont les livres. Ces petits objets rectangulaires avec des feuilles qui racontent des histoires et peuvent vous entraîner dans un monde fantastique… La magie est multiple, a de nombreux aspects, mais là où elle préfère s'installer, c'est dans les contes._  
 _Dans des mondes où vivent des chevaliers des princesses, des dragons et où les héros vécurent heureux, heureux pour toujours._  
 _Plus un livre est ancien et riche en histoire, plus c'est une place de choix pour que s'y installe la magie. Mais assez de paroles, laissons l'histoire se faire._  
 _ **Abracadabra historia apparecio !**_

* * *

Le dernier étage de la maison était désert comme d'habitude, à l'extérieur des nuages noirs s'amoncelaient promettant un violent orage et effectivement 5 minutes plus tard, le vent se déchaînait, les éclairs lacéraient le ciel.  
Sous l'effet du vent, la fenêtre s'ouvrit avant de voler en éclats et que la pluie tombe sur le plancher et des étagères. Frappés par le vent, des jouets tombèrent par terre ainsi que des parchemins et des bibelots en proie à l'eau.  
La tempête dura bien deux bonnes heures avant qu'un dernier coup de tonnerre marque la fin de l'orage.  
Au loin, dans une poubelle gisait un livre usé, écorné mais encore en bon état qui on ne sait par quel miracle avait survécu à la pluie.  
C'était un gros livre vert foncé dont le titre était inscrit en lettres d'or fanées « Mythen und Legenden des antiken Griechenlands » pouvait on lire.  
Alors que des chiens aboyaient et un chat miaulait, la nuit devenait enfin ce que tous les enfants veulent pour s'endormir : une nuit étoilée avec une pleine lune dorée et cerise sur le gâteau une étoile filante traversa le ciel.

Le matin était enfin là. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, les marches de l'escalier craquèrent, la serrure grinça et la poignée de la porte se tourna laissant paraître un vieil homme entrer dans le grenier.  
Il poussa un profond soupir en voyant les dégâts dus à l'orage, ça allait lui prendre toute la matinée à remettre l'endroit comme il était. Mais au moins, il pourrait en profiter pour relire tous ces livres qu'il avait abandonnés depuis bien longtemps et par la même occasion ajouter sur le dernier étage sa récente trouvaille. Et dire qu'il y avait des gens assez fous pour jeter aux ordures pareilles richesses, un livre de mythologie ! Mon Dieu, les gens étaient donc aveugles à ce point, obsédés par l'apparence alors que l'essentiel était invisible ?  
Ces livres lui faisaient penser à ses roses. Ils étaient beaux, ils étaient intéressants, mais ce n'est pas comme le livre qu'il avait recopié illustré, protégé des rongeurs… Non, vraiment l'essentiel était invisible, voilà son secret.  
Si seulement plus d'enfants acceptaient de réclamer des contes de fées ou des histoires au lieu de s'amuser et de prétendre que les fées et les sorcières ça n'existait pas, songea il en remettant deux peluches à leur place près de la boîte à musique.  
Ne restait plus qu'à reposer à côté d'eux le gros livre de contes.  
Après tout ce travail, pourquoi ne pas se faire un peu plaisir ? Le vieillard ouvrit le livre de mythologie au signet tombant sur le mythe de Thésée… Ca semblait intéressant !  
Deux heures plus tard, il referma le livre en marquant sa page à l'aide du signet puis le posa à côté du livre de contes.  
Il était temps de redescendre, sa femme devait se demander qu'est ce qu'il fabriquait et l'attendait pour déjeuner. D'ailleurs, quand on parlait du loup, une voix féminine se fit entendre.  
La porte claqua, la clé tourna dans la serrure et le grenier redevînt silencieux et presque abandonné de tous. Par la lucarne, un rai de lumière éclairait les deux livres.

* * *

La nuit était à nouveau tombée, c'était l'heure des sorts et des enchantements. Comme souvent, le Livre des Contes s' anima, mais il se produisit quelque chose d'inattendu : le Livre de Mythologie s'ouvrit par magie avant de se mettre à voler dans les airs lui aussi.  
Il n'en fallût pas plus pour que les deux ouvrages se mettent à voler l'un autour de l'autre tels des papillons, mais ils projetaient des étincelles et des éclairs multicolores comme si ils avaient engagé un duel. A un moment, un coup de vent accompagnée d'une boule de feu frappa le livre des contes et le chassa sur le haut de l'étagère. Quant au grand livre vert, il tournoyait dans la pièce et regardait tour à tour la boule de feu et son compère livre.  
Sans qu'on comprenne pourquoi, la boule se rapprocha des deux peluches tournoyant autour d'elles. A cet instant, le livre des contes s'ouvrit et battit des deux côtés comme pour donner son accord pour quelque chose.  
C'est alors que les pages du livre de mythologie se mirent à tournoyer tandis qu'une boule de lumière engloba les deux petites peluches avant de les happer dans le livre qui se referma.  
Un nouveau périple dans un monde inconnu débutait…

Ca y est ça c'était enfin arrêté, tant mieux c'était horrible cette sensation « d'éclater en morceaux » en voyageant très vite et de se « reconstruire », tout ce qui ne changeait pas du tout par contre, c'était les atterrissages !

-Et voilà , c'est parti pour une nouvelle aventure ! Encore des sorcières à arrêter et des enchantements à briser. Peut être qu'il y 'aura un mariage encore une fois pas vrai, Doc ?  
Doc ? Hé ho où es tu ? Allez, réponds moi !

Pas de réponse. Etrange, pensa yoyo, malgré tous ses défauts, le livre avait tendance à toujours les envoyer quelque part ensemble. Et là, il était tout seul. Mais qu'est ce que c'était que cette plaisanterie ?

-Heu, mais je suis où, moi au fait, se demanda yoyo en se sentant un peu plus inquiet car le paysage ne ressemblait pas du tout à celui qu'il connaissait.  
De terres boisées, avec des habitations, ou alors des fois des champs, des marais, mais là, ça n'avait rien à voir, RIEN !  
Des colonnes de pierre blanche formant un temple, des pins et des amandiers, au loin des chèvres qui broutaient paisiblement et personne. Mais c'était un cauchemar ou quoi ?  
-Je dois rêver, je dois rêver je dois rêver… Je suis seul et perdu dans un endroit inconnu, et le plus grand aventurier de cette terre devrait vivre cette aventure seul ? Non, ajouta Yoyo avec tristesse.  
Le pire se réalisait donc ? Alors cette fois c'est sûr c'était un véritable cauchemar, absorbé par sa tristesse, Yoyo n'entendit pas le bruit de branchages écartés, et ne vit pas plus une silhouette se placer à côté de lui.  
-Y aurait il à tout hasard quelque chose qui n'aille pas ? Voulez vous que je vous aide, demanda une voix douce.  
-Quelque chose qui ne va p…. Oh enfin quelqu'un, merci ! Soulagé, Yoyo se jeta dans les bras de l'inconnu tellement il était content d'avoir un peu de compagnie avant de se rasseoir trop préoccupé.  
non, ça ne va pas. Je suis arrivé ici sans savoir comment et j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami par dessus le marché ! Comment voulez vous que ça aille dans ce cas ?!  
A sa grande surprise, l'inconnu l'écouta avec attention avant de lui demander :  
-Dans ce cas, je comprends votre malaise. Mais si ça peut éclairer votre lanterne, nous sommes en Gréce, et vu le bruit je dirais qu'on est pas loin de la mer. Je crois que nous sommes aussi non loin d'un temple non ?  
Quant à votre ami… Je ne sais pas si je vous serais très utile mais je vais vous aider à le chercher.  
-Génial, merci beaucoup ! C'est chouette de voir que la gentillesse existe encore ! Yoyo en profita pour regarder plus attentivement son mystérieux allié : une salamandre à la peau jaune avec des rayures et des taches noires, une tunique grecque courte d'un violet clair avec des sandales une sacoche de cuir brun et… Un bandeau sûr les yeux de la même couleur que son vêtement ? ! Bizarre…  
Oh, à propos, je ne me suis pas encore présenté : je m'appelle Yoyo, le plus grand aventurier sur cette terre depuis que… enfin le plus grand quoi.  
-Et moi, je m'appelle Flamme. Très heureuse de faire votre connaissance, Bon revenons en à l'essentiel. Je pense qu'on se perd plus facilement quand on est en forêt que dans des espaces qui comme celui là semblent bien dégagés. Vous pouvez me dire dans quelle direction est la forêt, demanda elle en tournant dans plusieurs directions la tête.  
-Hein, la direction comment ça ? Attends, euh j'espère que je peux te tutoyer, si oui tant mieux ne me dis pas que tu es… ?  
-Si effectivement, je suis aveugle. Et alors, où est le problème, pourquoi se croit on toujours obligé de nous plaindre parce qu'on ne voit pas ?! Il y a des tonnes de choses que je perçois et qui échappent aux autres, répondit Flamme en serrant sa main.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'ils commençaient à s'enfoncer entre les arbres, une voix connue se fit entendre.  
« Si je remets la main sur ce maudit livre… Mais qu'est ce qui lui est donc passé par la tête pour nous séparer tous les deux ? Et en plus en haut d'un arbre dans une forêt. Une chance que j'ai toujours ma boussole sur moi et… »  
-Doc ! Enfin je te retrouve ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu m'as manqué Vieille Branche ! et pour la seconde fois de la journée, Yoyo se remit en mode « câlin » ravi d'avoir retrouvé son meilleur ami de toujours  
-Yoyo ! Pour tout te dire, je ne sais pas ce qui nous arrive. Et sans vouloir être pessimistes, je crois qu'on ne pourra pas compter sur notre livre pour nous sortir de ce guêpier.  
-Pardonnez ma curiosité, mais de quel livre parlez vous donc ? Serait ce un outil magique ? demanda Flamme.  
-Hein ? Oh, excusez moi de ne pas vous avoir vu plutôt et permettez moi de me présenter : Croc Docteur Croc, érudit, philosophe et savant.  
-Abrège, Moulin à Paroles ! Doc, je te présente Flamme.  
-Ravie de faire votre connaissance Doc, répondit elle sans semblée outrée de cette façon de couper la parole. Mais ce livre dont vous parlez, est il donc magique ?  
-Eh bien oui, répondit Doc en enlevant de son chapeau les aiguilles de pins qui s'y étaient logées.  
Voyez vous, il existe des histoires de toutes sortes et notre travail à Yoyo et moi c'est de….  
-De veiller au bon déroulement de l'histoire et de venir en aide à ceux qui en font partie c'est bien ça ? acheva Flamme.  
-Mais…. Mais comment as tu deviné quelle est notre tâche ? s'étonna Yoyo qui trouvait ce reptile de plus en plus étonnant.  
-Ca ressemble à ce que je dois faire, tout simplement, répondit la salamandre dans un haussement d'épaules.  
J'ignore d'où vous venez et quel est le monde dont vous parlez mais ici, vous êtes à Mythologia.  
-Mythologia, répétérent Yoyo et Doc perplexes.  
-Oui, il y a des dieux des sirènes, des nymphes des hommes et de la magie... Chut ! pas un bruit, vous entendez ?  
Le trio tendit l'oreille, au loin un bruit mélodieux, de la lyre ou de la harpe résonnait.  
La salamandre se mit à avancer en direction du bruit tandis que nos deux amis la regardèrent avant de la suivre.  
-Bon, et bien je crois que notre nouvelle mission commence Doc !  
-Oui en effet, pour tout te dire je suis curieux de voir la tournure des événements, ajouta Doc tout en pensant qu'être trois pourrait être intéressant. Et que c'était surprenant de rencontrer quelqu'un de non voyant…

A suivre


	2. Funestes Histoires

**Mythologia Universe Chapitre 2 : Funestes histoires**

-Ca vient de là, à droite, indiqua Flamme en tournant dans la direction citée plus pour elle même que les deux êtres qu'elle venait de rencontrer. Etrangement ils la suivaient. bah peu importe, songea elle intérieurement. Un peu d'aide n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne.

Encore quelques pas et le trio déboucha à nouveau dans un endroit semblable à un temple tout aussi désert que le précédent. Du moins c'est ce qu'ils croyaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent des rires : un homme et une femme étaient installés non loin de la grande porte d'entrée et semblaient nager dans le bonheur le plus complet.  
-J'ai comme l'impression que nous sommes arrivés trop tard, constata Doc. Tant mieux pour eux, tu noteras Yoyo.  
-C'est vrai, c'est tellement beau l'amour. Bon, qu'est ce qu'on attend ? Désolée, ajouta il à l'adresse de la salamandre, mais on doit repartir. Simsa, simsala, simsala grimm !  
Mais il ne se produisit rien, aucun livre ne fendit l'air. Les deux amis se rappelèrent alors qu'ils n'étaient pas dans le monde qu'ils connaissaient.  
De son côté, Flamme écoutait les deux amoureux se demandant pourquoi elle avait été amenée ici.  
-Orphée, je suis si heureuse d'être à tes côtés ! Depuis le temps que je rêvais de t'épouser et ça s'est enfin réalisé.  
-Ma tendre et douce Eurydice… Plus jamais la vie ne me paraitra dure ou pénible à présent que nous sommes ensemble. Tu verras que rien ni personne ne pourra jamais nous séparer et que nous vivrons très longtemps.  
Sur ces mots, Orphée attrapa sa lyre et commença une ballade en l'honneur de sa femme. Le son était si beau que Flamme Doc et Yoyo hésitaient à sortir de leur cachette, pour le moment ce qui importait c'était d'écouter cette mélodie sublime jusqu'au bout.  
Tous étaient tellement absorbés par la musique qu'aucun d'eux ne vit une vipère qui se rapprochait d'eux en glissant silencieusement sur les dalles.  
Le reptile cherchait juste un endroit pour profiter du soleil mais la jeune femme qui était à présent en train de danser non loin d'elle l'agaçait. Pour être enfin tranquille, le reptile la mordit à la cheville le plus fort possible.  
Le cri brisa le songe et ramena tout le monde à la réalité.  
-Eurydice !  
-Il faut qu'on intervienne tout de suite, dit Flamme en se précipitant.  
-Oui, dit Doc occupé à fouiller dans son sac. Une morsure de vipère peut être très grave, voire mortelle.  
-Quelqu'un a bien demandé des secours ? demanda Yoyo en s'approchant de la jeune femme.  
-Vous, vous sauriez guérir mon Eurydice ? Mais vous ne semblez pas médecin, et d'abord qui êtes vous ? demanda Orphée affolé par la tournure des événements et l'accident qui s'était produit.  
-On va vous expliquer, répondit Flamme qui tâta la jambe de la jeune femme avant de trouver les traces de la morsure. Où avait elle mis son couteau ? il fallait inciser la plaie de suite !  
Surtout gardez votre calme, respirez tranquillement, mademoiselle, c'est très important !  
-Je… je vais essayer mais j'ai mal, tellement mal, et mon cœur… bégaya Eurydice avant de perdre connaissance.  
Alors que Flamme avait incisé la morsure et que Doc pressait la plaie pour tenter d'extraire le venin, la malheureuse Eurydice fût prise de spasmes un court moment avant de rendre l'âme.  
-NOOON ! EURYDICE !  
-Ce… Ce n'est pas possible, ça ne devrait pas se passer comme ça !  
-Je ne suis qu'un incapable, je ne suis pas parvenu à la soigner. C'est honteux !  
Quant à Flamme, elle ne disait rien, elle avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche et semblée atterrée. Mais elle reprit vite ses esprits et tourna la tête en direction du ciel. Les autres l'imitèrent, quelle ne fût leur surprise quand ils virent un ange à la robe et aux ailes noires se poser près d'eux.  
-Qu'est ce que vous avez l'intention de faire ? demanda Flamme en essuyant du revers de la main ses larmes. Ne me dites pas que vous comptez déjà la faire disparaître totalement de ce monde ?  
-Essayez donc de la toucher et vous allez avoir affaire à moi ! Elle a le droit à des funérailles et encore un peu d'amour, protesta Yoyo en se plaçant devant l'ange.  
Ce dernier eût un sourire triste et écarta du pied ce drôle d'animal. Au moment où il prit Eurydice dans ses bras, Orphée se dressa contre lui.  
-Je ne te laisserais pas faire. Tu n'as aucun droit de me voler mon Eurydice, la vie l'a déjà quitté, pourquoi te montres tu aussi cruel envers moi ?

-Ce n'est pas de la cruauté, répondit l'ange, même si c'est ce que tu ressens. Elle n'a plus sa place dans ce monde depuis que les Moires ont tranché sa vie. Hadès et Perséphone l'attendent mais réjouis toi car elle goutera au bonheur des Champs Elysées et sera éternellement heureuse.  
Adieu Orphée musicien talentueux, acheva l'ange en s'envolant. Puissent les Dieux être plus cléments envers toi.  
Le musicien gratta de dépit le sol de ses mains avant de jeter une poignée de terre que Doc reçut.  
-Même si elle est morte, je ne la laisserais pas Eurydice toute seule !  
-Atchoum ! Ce sont de biens nobles sentiments mais vous n'oubliez pas quelque chose ? Elle est morte et vous êtes vivant ! Rappela Doc en éternuant à nouveau.  
-C'est vrai, mais les dieux peuvent rendre la vie à ceux qui l'ont perdu. En parlant à Hadès, peut être arriverais je à le convaincre.  
Malgré son chagrin, le musicien semblait plus résolu que jamais alors c'était donc là son travail ? Se demanda Flamme : l'accompagner dans le lieu le plus terrible Les Enfers ? Parfait, si c'était vraiment ce qu'il fallait faire, elle le ferait.  
-Si vous voulez vraiment allez la chercher, pas question que vous y alliez seul. Je viens avec vous ! Dit Flamme à l'encontre d'Orphée.  
Je ne suis peut être pas très grande ou très forte, mais… je vous aiderais.  
-Nous aussi, on vient ! S'exclama Yoyo. Il faudrait pas nous oublier ! En plus vous aurez besoin de gens intelligents pour ce genre de… Mission, quête, chose.  
-Merci à vous mes amis, merci du fond du cœur. J'apprécie vraiment ce que vous faîtes pour moi. Alors maintenant, ne perdons plus une minute et partons.  
A ces mots, Flamme extirpa de son sac une carte en braille qu'elle tâta du bout des doigts.  
-Ca risque de prendre du temps. Nous sommes dans le Sud de la Grèce et d'après la carte, l'entrée de l'Enfer se trouve au nord est vers les montagnes.  
-Oui, en effet elle a raison, confirma Doc qui avait lui aussi sorti une boussole de son sac. Bon, d'après ma boussole et la mousse sur ces arbres, il faut aller… Par là, dit il en désignant une direction.  
Ce fût alors le début d'un harassant voyage mais parfois, nos héros pouvaient profiter des services de paysans et de leur charrette. 

A présent, Orphée, Yoyo, Doc et Flamme se trouvaient dans les Enfers et cherchaient le Styx pour aller sur l'autre rive. De temps en temps des fantômes qui pleuraient les frôlaient tandis qu'au plafond de la grotte une multitude de chauves souris étaient perchées.  
Que de l'obscurité, pratiquement pas de lumière, de fleurs ou de rires.  
-Ha ! Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi on évite autant l'Enfer, dit Yoyo qui avait pris peur après avoir été frôlé par un défunt.  
-Peut être mais nous y sommes et tu sais ce n'est que le début. Il y a d'autres choses plus terrifiantes ou inquiétantes, pourtant c'est utile de les découvrir, fit observer Flamme.  
J'ai l'impression que nous ne sommes pas très loin, ajouta elle en sentant son pied s'enfoncer dans de la boue.  
-Non, tu as raison, dit Orphée et on dirait que nous avons de la chance : regardez !  
Un bateau conduit par un très vieil homme avançait en effet vers la rive tout en repoussant de sa rame des âmes qui s'approchaient de sa barque.  
-N'espérez pas monter à bord qui que vous soyez, âmes bonnes ou méchantes ! Vous devez me payer la traversée avec une obole ! Je suis Charon le passeur de l'Enfer. Malheur sur vous que je viens chercher car je vous emmène vers Hadès le seigneur tout puissant de cet endroit qui décidera de votre sort.  
Et vous là, que venez vous faire ? Vous n'êtes pas morts, repartez vite d'où vous venez, ce monde n'est pas le vôtre.  
Orphée s'avança d'un pas.  
-J'apprécie votre mise en garde vieux et noble Charon, mais je suis venu pour retrouver ma bien aimée et je repartirais pas d'ici sans elle. Je veux que vous m'emmeniez sur l'autre rive.  
-Si tu es vivant et que tu n'as pas d'argent c'est absolument hors de question !  
-Vous ne comprenez donc pas ?! Eurydice est toute ma vie, elle est mon unique amour, ma moitié ! En la perdant, j'ai presque perdu la vie moi aussi et le monde d'en haut n'a plus aucune saveur.  
-Regarde donc autour de toi musicien, dit le passeur en tendant la main. Ici et là bas, des enfants morts trop jeunes, des pères morts laissant derrière eux des orphelins ou des veuves éplorées, des victimes innocentes. Tu n'es pas le seul à être frappé par l'injustice, c'est cruel mais c'est comme ça.  
-Bon écoutez, ça suffit comme ça, tout ce qu'on veut c'est monter à bord ! s'exclama Yoyo qui commençait à perdre patience. Attendez un peu, ah voilà, je savais bien que j'avais un peu de monnaie, dit il triomphalement en sortant de sous son bonnet une pièce d'argent.  
-J'ai aussi quelque chose pour le voyage et souverain contre la fatigue, dit Doc en sortant un gateau au miel et aux amandes.  
L'austère nocher semblait commencer à fléchir devant l'argent et le gateau. Quand la petite salamandre jusque là muette prit la parole.  
-Charon, ne vous démenez pas on va ainsi là où on peut, ce que l'on veut et ne demande pas d'avantage. Les joues laineuses du passeur alors s'apaisèrent et Orphée commença à jouer une mélodie sur sa lyre.  
-Et bien, soit. Je n'ai pas le droit habituellement de mener sur l'autre rive des vivants mais devant ton abnégation et la beauté de ta musique, je ferais une exception, grommela Charon. La première et la dernière, maintenant, montez !  
L'eau du Styx était étrange, songea intérieurement Doc : grise boueuse et elle semblait coller aux rames, pourtant la barque filait bon train. Encore quelques minutes et l'esquif accosta sur l'autre rive.  
A cet endroit, un embranchement vers deux directions. Par chance, Némésis qui passait par là, vola à droite leur indiquant ainsi le chemin.  
Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, ils virent et entendirent Tantale se désespérer de ne jamais boire ou manger, entendirent le bruit de l'eau qui s'échappait du tonneau des Danaides ou le rocher de Sisyphe qui venait de dégringoler.  
Doc et Yoyo n'étaient vraiment pas rassurés par l'ambiance, mais au moins ils étaient ensemble et ici au moins, ils ne verraient pas le diable ! Ca pouvait être pire.  
Pour sa part, Flamme marchait non loin de ces étranges personnes qu'elle venait de rencontrer tout en croisant les doigts pour que cette histoire se termine bien.  
C'était la seconde fois qu'elle revenait en Enfer, et bien que la sensation de froid, les gémissements des damnés et la dureté du sol la dérangent également, elle avait moins peur que la première fois et puis, ils seraient vite dehors.  
Quand soudain, ils débouchèrent dans une vaste salle souterraine avec des trônes.  
Etrangement il y faisait un peu plus chaud et un brasier crépitait.  
« Une fois de plus me voici en face d'Hadès mais à présent je rencontre son épouse. »  
Elle s'arrêta et s'inclina sur le sol.  
De leurs côtés, Orphée Yoyo et Doc avaient été surpris en découvrant la salle éclairée par des torches, les deux trones et les victuailles, quand un couple s'avança vers eux. Ils s'agenouillèrent également à moitié terrorisés par la présence du dieu des morts. Personne n'osait parler, ce fût Hadès qui brisa le silence.

-Ainsi voilà le si célèbre sur terre musicien : Orphée. Quel courage d'oser venir ici dans mon royaume ! Serais tu fou ou inconscient ? Et en plus tu entraines dans ton entreprise des innocents.  
-Oui Majesté Hadès je suis fou, répondit Orphée. Fou d'amour pour Eurydice, elle est ce qui m'est de plus précieux. Je ne peux pas imaginer la vie sans elle et même si la sagesse me commandait de prendre une autre femme, jamais je ne commettrais une telle ignominie car ce serait une insulte à sa mémoire.  
Et si vous aimez autant que moi votre épouse, vous devez savoir… Que si elle était séparée de vous, tout ce qu'elle souhaiterait le plus au monde c'est revenir vers vous !  
-Oui, dit Perséphone en posant la main sur le bras de son époux. Pour te retrouver si pareil événement se produisait je suis prêt à tout.  
-Dans ce cas là, pourquoi ne t'es tu pas laissé mourir ?  
-Parce que ce n'est pas envisageable, la vie est bien trop précieuse et on a pas le droit de choisir la lâcheté et la facilité, seigneur Hadès.  
Je sais parfaitement que mon souhait est égoïste, mais je vous le demande : rendez la vie à celle que j'aime, je vous en supplie.  
Sur ces paroles, une fois de plus Orphée saisit sa lyre, gratta les cordes et entama une mélopée

 _« La joie de t'avoir rencontré est si profonde et si vivante, elle illumine le chemin devant nous. En pensant à toi, je retrouve le bonheur, la douceur, le réconfort, ton sourire qui m'apaise.  
Peut on vivre sans couleurs, sans fleurs, ou sans lumière ?  
Doit on juste se souvenir d'une fleur fanée qui ne redonnera pas de bourgeons ? D'une bougie consommée n'éclairant plus ?  
Le printemps et le renouveau peuvent ils revenir et faire naitre des éclats de rires des caresses ou des baisers ?  
Notre cœur peut il continuer à aimer ? Nos bras à étreindre et à protéger l'être cher ?  
Les miens sont grand ouverts tâtant le vide à la recherche de celle que j'aime.  
La joie de t'avoir rencontrée est si profonde, si vivante, elle me donne des forces, tu es telle les muses et la lune : si loin et proche. Mais n'aie crainte je resterais près de toi. Car je t'aime _»

Et la chanson se termina. Hadès éclata d'un rire tonitruant tandis qu'un peu partout dans l'Enfer des applaudissements crépitaient tous avaient été émus jusqu'aux larmes par cette musique cette voix et ces paroles.  
Puis le silence revînt et le dieu des morts reprit la parole.  
-Jamais je n'aurais cru être aussi ému par un simple mortel. Tu as réussi un prodige Orphée, alors pour te remercier de m'avoir fait écouter une si belle musique, je vais exaucer ton vœu.  
-C'est vraiment gentil de votre part, grâce à vous, ils seront les plus heureux du monde, dit Doc en esquissant un sourire alors que Yoyo sautillait de joie.  
-Cependant, continua Hadès, j'y mets une condition : Ne regarde JAMAIS en arrière tant que tu ne seras pas sorti des Enfers. Si par malchance ça devait se produire Eurydice resterait ETERNELLEMENT dans mon royaume.  
M'avez vous bien compris ?  
-oui, oui, ne vous en faites pas, on fera très attention, promit Yoyo surpris par l'impatience d'Orphée.  
-Que votre route soit douce et sereine, acheva Perséphone en les regardant s'éloigner.  
De son côté Flamme ne savait pas pourquoi mais un mauvais pressentiment s'était emparé d'elle. 

En entendant Hadès donner son approbation pour qu'Eurydice puisse repartir de son monde, tous ou presque étaient heureux. Flamme ne partageait pas la joie de ses amis, lemauvais pressentiment persistait mais elle préféra ne rien dire. Le chemin de retour était bien plus facile qu'à l'aller et même l'endroit semblait plus gai quand on est auprès de celui ou celle qu'on aime, on voit les choses différemment.  
Pourtant, le trajet était long, voire interminable et il y avait tellement de croisements qu'il était aisé de se perdre même si Doc avait sorti de son sac une carte.  
Après avoir à nouveau traversé le Styx, harassé et inquiet Orphée demanda à s'arrêter, il fallait qu'il sache.N'y tenant plus, Orphée ne pût se retenir malgré les imprécations et se retourna : juste à temps pour voir la silhouette de sa bien aimée lui adresser un sourire triste larmes aux yeux.  
-Orphée, mon amour, pourquoi as tu fait ça ? Cette fois je suis obligée de partir, et toi de remonter dans le monde des vivants. Quelle tragédie mon amour, hélas !  
Il fallut que Cerbère gronde après nos voyageurs et menace de les mordre pour qu'ils franchissent la porte des Enfers.  
La porte se referma et se verrouilla solidement.  
A cet instant précis, tous éclatèrent en sanglots devant la triste tournure des événements, anéantis par cette malchance et le fait que cette histoire était destinée à mal se finir.  
Yoyo et Doc étaient très ébranlés : c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient confrontés à ce genre de situation et même si ils avaient fait tout leur possible, l'issue était différente.  
-C'est tellement triste !  
-Oui, vraiment et cette fois, ils ne peuvent plus se revoir ! Quel malheur, Dit Doc dont les larmes continuaient de pleurer comme celles de son amie et de la salamandre non voyante.  
Alors qu'Orphée rongé de chagrin les remercia une dernière fois avant de les quitter, Yoyo observa Flamme. Elle aussi les avait laissés seuls et s'était assise sur un rocher la tête dans les mains, comme happée par un puissant tourment.

 _A l'extérieur de la maison, on percevait des bruits de pas dans la neige fraichement tombée alors qu'à l'intérieur non loin du foyer, une douce chaleur régnait et le crépitement du bois produisait une agréable musique._

 _Une salamandre écoutait avec fascination le récit du scalde jusqu'à ce que la soirée prenne fin._

 _Repensant à l'épopée, elle tourna la tête avant de soupirer._

 _-Brume! A quoi tu joues encore?_

 _-Je ne joue pas, je me remets dans la peau du héros, répondit une hermine au poil blanc qui tenait dans sa main une épée. Un jour je suis sure qu'on ira aussi trouver Vanamoinen le scalde à la lyre magique et qu'on trouvera le Sampo!_

 _-Bien sur, mais n'oublie pas Louhi la sorcière. Elle a de très grands pouvoirs et on ne pourrait pas si facilement reforger le Sampo._

 _Même si Ilmarinen essayait de le faire, ajouta Flamme._

 _-Dans ce cas peu importe, on partira à l'aventure, toutes les deux ensemble! Et on sera toujours ensemble malgré les difficultés._

 _-Partir à l'aventure, devoir accomplir des exploits. C'est tout ce à quoi tu penses? Tant que tu y es tu ne veux pas une statue, ajouta moqueuse Flamme avant de s'écarter du foyer._

 _Etre un héros ne servait pas plus que ça, c'était mieux de connaitre les faits et de les écrire ou de les conserver précieusement._

 _Elle réfléchit encore un court moment avant de se sentir prise au piège par une boule d'énergie nommée Brume._

 _-Du moment que j'ai ma meilleure amie, tout va bien, dit la jeune hermine. Si un jour on était séparées, je ne le supporterais pas._

 _-C'est très improbable, alors ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Il te faut quelque chose pour reprendre tes esprits, songea Flamme avant de se lever et de chercher à tâtons la porte._

 _-Où vas tu?_

 _-suis moi pour le savoir, répliqua la salamandre qui était dehors et lança à la figure de son amie de la neige. S'ensuivit une bataille dans la neige._

L'ultime heureux événement avant que peu de temps ensuite ce qu'avait prédit Brume se réalise : sans savoir pourquoi et très injustement, deux êtres très proches furent sans préambule séparés l'un de l'autre.  
Aucune explication, aucune chance pour se revoir, aucun espoir à l'horizon. Et juste du désespoir, seulement du désespoir, des larmes et de la tristesse.  
Une blessure infligée gratuitement destinée à faire du mal. A ne plus donner l'envie de sourire à celui qui souffrait.  
Et Flamme comprenait parfaitement ce que ressentait en ce moment le musicien. Elle ne le comprenait que trop bien mais préféra ne pas se mettre à pleurer elle aussi.  
Cette histoire était vraiment éprouvante, pourvu que le passage s'ouvre vite. Car revivre cette horreur n'était en rien agréable.  
Et un cercle de lumière blanche éclatante surgit devant eux, prêt à les emmener vers un autre endroit.  
Décidée à quitter ce triste lieu tout comme ses nouveaux amis, si elle pouvait les appeler ainsi, la main tendue, elle se dirigea vers le portail.  
Quand au moment de le franchir elle sentit une main dans la sienne et la voix de Yoyo  
-Nous sommes ensemble, et puis tu sais on dit qu'après la pluie vient le beau temps ! Ne sois pas triste !  
Avec un petit sourire, accompagnée des deux gardiens des contes de fées, elle franchit la porte des étoiles en direction d'un nouveau mythe.

A suivre


	3. Un Retour fort improbable

**Chapitre 3 Un Retour fort improbable **

_Disclaimer_ : le petit personnage qui apparaît dans ce chapitre (et reviendra surement dans ceux à venir) est Ordy l'héroïne d'une merveilleuse série télé scientifique qui s'appelle « Ordy ou Les Grandes Découvertes » dans ce dessin animé, des enfants pour savoir comment marche quelque chose interrogent un ordinateur et cette petite créature surgit de l'écran pour leur expliquer et aller à la rencontre des savants.

* * *

Au moment où le passage se referma, les lueurs rougeâtres, orangées et dorées dans le ciel indiquaient que la nuit ne tarderait guère à tomber.  
Tandis que le soleil rougeoyait, commençant à disparaître, la lumière blanchâtre semblable à de l'eau disparaissait laissant ainsi Doc, Yoyo et Flamme dans un nouvel endroit inconnu.  
-Décidément, pesta Yoyo, même quand on est pas chez nous il faut qu'on ait droit à des atterrissages douloureux !  
-Sans être entièrement de mauvaise foi, je dois avouer qu'en plus de ce voyage très désagréable, tomber par terre n'est vraiment pas pour me plaire.  
Bon sang, qu'a il bien pu se passer ? J'ai eu l'impression d'éclater en morceaux et d'être recollé.  
-Comme si on était des puzzles ! s'indigna une fois de plus Yoyo. Bon ! Comme la nuit risque de vite tomber, pourquoi ne pas rester camper ici ?  
-Bonne idée, approuva Flamme qui ne semblait pas plus que ça souffrir du récent voyage.  
C'est toujours comme ça les premières fois, vos corps s'habitueront, ajouta elle au duo avant de commencer à chercher des pierres pour le foyer.  
Il ne fallût que peu de temps pour que Yoyo et Doc réussissent à trouver du bois pour le feu ainsi qu'un endroit à l'abri du vent pour passer la nuit. Yoyo se proposa d'aller inspecter les alentours  
Flamme avait sorti de son sac deux couvertures en laine, ainsi que du pain, des figues des olives et du fromage séché et s'affairait à présent à allumer le feu.  
De son côté, Doc avait lui aussi sorti de son sac une couverture, des assiettes yoyo finit par revenir ravi d'avoir trouvé une rivière : boisson et poisson pour ce soir.  
Mais le dîner se déroula dans un silence quasi total. Personne ne semblait vraiment d'humeur loquace ce soir, c'était plus les soucis et la tristesse qui dominaient.  
Yoyo et Doc se demandaient si ils allaient rester là indéfiniment ou pas, si le livre parviendrait à les retrouver ou pas, est ce que de nouveaux héros de contes devaient encore avoir besoin d'eux ?  
Et si ils ne trouvaient pas de solution, pourraient ils trouver quelqu'un qui accepterait de les aider ?  
Tant de questions, sans réponses. Ils avaient cru en voyant ce portail qu'ils pourraient rentrer chez eux, hélas non.  
Les choses s'annonçaient plus compliquées que prévu.  
Flamme de son côté essayait du mieux possible de dissimuler sa tristesse devant ses compagnons d'infortune. _« cache tes ressentis, n'en parle pas, fais attention sois la bonne gardienne que tu as toujours été, pas d'états d'âme, pas de tourments de sentiments !_ »

La nuit était tombée, une superbe nuit d'été avec de nombreuses constellations qu'on pouvait distinguer dans le ciel, une température douce et le chant des cigales...

Quel endroit agréable et si surprenant en même temps, pensa Doc en regardant les Belles d'été.

Quand un air de musique le sortit de sa rêverie. Ce n'était pas de la flute, ni un bruit de tambour mais plutôt une lyre.

L'air était lent, mélancolique ondulant tel une rivière; c'était apaisant et ça sonnait aussi comme une complainte avant de s'arrêter pour recommencer.

A côté de lui, Yoyo était emmitouflé dans la couverture en laine et semblait ne rien avoir entendu.

Que c'est beau et triste, qui donc pouvait jouer de la sorte ? Sans attendre une réponse à sa question, Doc Croc écouta la mélopée et arriva près d'un tronc d'arbre abattu. Et là, se tenait Flamme en train de jouer de la lyre.

Elle jouait vraiment très bien, mais c'était lui ou elle était un peu triste?

A cet instant précis, les notes cessèrent et elle leva la tête vers lui.

-Doc, que me vaut votre visite?

-Sans vouloir être intrusif, en entendant ta mélodie je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de venir l'écouter d'un peu plus près. Mais comment as tu deviné que c'était moi?

-Rien de plus facile, ton pas est aisément reconnaissable. Merci, ajouta elle en posant sa flute, mais il faut que je la travaille davantage.

-Depuis quand en joues tu?

-Depuis longtemps, bien longtemps. La Muse de la musique m'a appris les bases et Apollon lui même m'a montré les différents instruments.

Après, j'ai du apprendre moi même à savoir jouer les airs à l'oreille. Tu veux essayer?

-Ma foi, je me demande si cela est raisonnable, répondit croc en prenant la lyre et pinça les cordes produisant un son guère harmonieux. Il aurait du s'en douter, mais Flamme pouffa de rire

-C'est souvent comme ça au début, avec de la pratique ça ira mieux.

-Hé bien je crois que c'est mal parti, il y a des choses dans lesquelles on est plus ou moins doués.

-Oui en effet, répondit Flamme. Et parfois pour compenser, on affûte certaines qualités et aptitudes alors qu'on aurait jamais cru en être capable, dit elle avec une légère amertume dans la voix. Elle reprit sa lyre, rejoua un accord avant de ranger son instrument dans son sac.

A présent, si tu veux bien m'excuser, dit elle en se levant. Je suis fatiguée, j'avais besoin d'être un peu seule, jouer me détend.

-Oh! alors e excuse moi, je ne pouvais pas savoir! t tu veux sans doute que je te laisse, bredouilla Doc embarrassé devant cette situation.

Bonne nuit, quand même, Flamme! et il repartit quelque peu gêné ne comprenant qu'à moitié cette envie de solitude.

-Oui, bonne nuit, répondit Flamme en reprenant sa lyre, ses doigts courant sur la corde pour chasser le chagrin qui s'infiltrait en elle. Devoir rester seule, ça pouvait aller elle s'était habituée à cette douleur. Mais de les deviner aussi proches, aussi unis ces deux étrangers... Ca lui fendait vraiment le coeur! pourquoi devait elle subir ça? Pourquoi? Elle joua encore un moment avant de soupirer et de se pelotonner dans les couvertures se jetant enfin dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, le soleil s'était levé et bien que ce soit le petit jour, il commençait déjà à faire chaud.

Alors que Doc et Flamme dormaient à poings fermés, Yoyo se réveilla mollement et fût très surpris, rejetant la couverture, apeuré par quelque chose.

-C'est pas possible, je dois encore rêver! Allez je me réveille, Aaaaah non le fantôme est encore là! s'écria il en reculant, réveillant doc au passage.

-Mais enfin qu'est ce que... Yoyo,! Ca ne va pas non? tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux à faire pour commencer la journée?! Grommela le lézard en pestant intérieurement contre les gamineries incessantes de son ami.

-Mais non! Y a un fantôme! Répéta Yoyo en s'accrochant au cou de son ami.

-Oui, on dirait. Mais sans vouloir être irrespectueux, peut être est ce autre chose pour voler dans les airs, raisonna Doc mais néanmoins pas rassuré.

Devant eux la petite créature blanche aux étranges cheveux- mains roses les regarda d'un air boudeur.

-Fantômes, vous mêmes! Je suis bien vivante et en chair et en os. Hmmm, grossiers personnages! ajouta elle quelque peu vexée.

Flamme finit par se lever également et tourna la tête dans la direction du boucan.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe encore…? Ordy? Ordy mais c'est bien toi? s'étonna elle son visage s'éclairant d'un sourire. Elle avait immédiatement reconnu la voix de la petite créature enthousiaste et curieuse de tout.

-Oui, hop là! dit la dénommée Ordy en sautant sur le sol et se mettant devant la salamandre. Bonjour Flamme, je ne me serais jamais attendue à te revoir! Ordy faisait la moitié de la taille de Flamme

-Moi non plus, je suis très contente! Tu cherches encore Pythagore? demanda Flamme qui connaissait le goût des sciences d'Ordy.

Arrêtez, c'est quelqu'un comme vous et moi de très gentil, elle s'appelle Ordy! Soupira Flamme car Yoyo et Doc étaient encore inquiets, ça s'entendait au bruit sur le sol qu'ils faisaient.

-Oh, dans ce cas, nous sommes désolés. Nous ne voulions pas vous vexer, s'excusa Doc en ôtant son chapeau.

-Comme tu volais dans les airs sans difficultés, on a cru tu vois... bégaya Yoyo avant de reprendre: Pythagore? Tu apprends les maths?

-Non, répondit Ordy en s'élançant dans les airs à nouveau. J'aime tout: l'astronomie, la physique, les secrets des volcans, des pyramides... Y a tellement à découvrir! et j'ai entendu parler d'un certain Archimède. Saviez vous qu'il est à l'origine de la physique?

-Bien sur, sa loi est célèbre, dit Doc prêt à discuter de physique .

-Hé oui!

-Tu resteras un peu avec nous ou tu dois vite partir? demanda Flamme qui se doutait un peu de la réponse.

-Hélas je peux pas maintenant, répondit d'un air triste la créature blanche et rose. Mais peut être se reverra on encore une fois, Flamme. Prends bien soin de toi, au revoir vous et n'oubliez pas: je ne suis pas un fantôme mais Ordy!

-Nous n'oublierons pas, bon voyage! s'écria Yoyo en voyant la petite Ordy partir on ne sait où.

-Et il faudrait peut être songer à repartir d'où nous sommes.  
-Oui, si tu trouves le moyen de nous ramener chez nous, génie, rappela Yoyo.  
-Parce que tu crois que tu sais comment repartir et reprendre notre travail ? Je ne le savais pas, mais si tu as une idée, je t'écoute, répondit Doc.  
Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient d'idées, de suggestions, ils étaient perdus et incapables de retrouver leur chemin.  
Flamme de son côté se mit devant eux pour leur faire ses adieux.  
-Il est à présent temps de se quitter. Ne perdez pas espoir même si votre retour paraît illusoire, je suis sûre que vous réussirez à revenir chez vous, il suffit d'y croire.  
Yoyo, j'ai été étonnée de te rencontrer la première fois, Doc… ce fût un plaisir de vous connaître.  
-Nous avons nous aussi été ravis de faire ta connaissance, répondit Doc.  
-Attends ! Mais, où vas tu ? s'écria Yoyo.  
-Mener à bien la nouvelle mission qui m'a été confié, répondit Flamme qui marchait sur un chemin sans se retourner. Adieu !  
Et voilà, ils étaient à nouveau seuls, cette fois sans savoir comment se sortir de ce pétrin, ne connaissant personne, ni les lieux.  
Si seulement ils pouvaient trouver un village, une maison, ou un humain…  
En voyant Flamme disparaître, ils avaient considéré ça comme normal : après tout ils passaient leur temps à rencontrer et à quitter bon nombre de personnes.  
Pourtant cette séparation n'était pas anodine un mal être et une sensation de perte s'empara d'eux.  
Et puis… elle aussi veillait au déroulement des histoires.  
-Il faut absolument qu'on la rattrape ! s'écria Yoyo qui pour une raison inexplicable voulait la revoir, lui parler.  
-Mais comment ? Et même si nous la retrouvons, acceptera elle de nous parler ? Doc repensait encore à la façon dont elle l'avait laissé la nuit dernière.

Ca faisait bien deux heures que Flamme marchait, attendant un élément pour lui permettre de savoir ce qu'elle devrait faire cette fois.  
Au diable la compagnie ! Elle devait savoir ce qui se passerait aider les héros de son mieux, peu importe le dénouement bon ou mauvais.  
C'était son travail, ce pourquoi elle était là depuis si longtemps et avait été choisi. Que ce soit près de Rama ou d'Isis et Osiris, de Viracocha ou de Bélisama et d'Epona, elle devait aller d'un mythe à l'autre, jusque probablement à la fin de sa vie, ainsi en serait il.  
Elle éprouvait un soulagement à l'idée d'être à nouveau seule. C'était mieux d'être seul même si ce n'était pas drôle du tout, du tout.  
Et puis comme ça, pensa elle avec amertume, pas besoin d'être avec quelqu'un qui ne tient jamais en place et qui invente souvent plein de bêtises.  
Brume… Murmura elle en serrant son poing et en marchant plus vite.  
Elle finit par arriver à un village où il y avait beaucoup d'activités, à gauche d'un palais, on construisait une tour.  
La petite salamandre surprit des bribes de conversation : « est ce la seule solution ? » « les oracles sont bien funestes, pauvre Danaé ! » « quelle grande tour, mais ça restera une prison ! » « c'est sur qu'ainsi plus jamais elle ne pourra voir de monde »  
Danaé, une jeune fille sans doute et qui allait être emprisonnée ? Pourquoi ? Pour avoir défié les dieux ? Parce qu'elle apporterait le malheur ou la mort ?  
Perdue dans ses réflexions, Flamme ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que deux personnes étaient derrière elle.  
Elle se retourna brusquement et eût un mouvement de recul.  
-On a finalement réussi à te retrouver ! Je suis soulagé !  
-Sans vouloir nous montrer envahissants, je partage l'avis de Yoyo. Nous ne savions vraiment pas où tu étais partie, ce fût difficile de trouver le bon chemin.  
-Est ce là vraiment tout ce que vous avez à faire ? demanda Flamme d'un ton agacé. Vous ne voulez donc plus revenir chez vous, revoir vos amis, votre famille qui vous attendent impatiemment ?  
Vous préférez imposer votre compagnie sans vous soucier de l'avis de l'autre. Je ne suis pas une bête curieuse ou un joli objet ! cria elle à leur adresse.  
Et j'ai autre chose à faire que d'être avec vous, alors laissez moi tranquille !  
-Non mais dis donc, en voilà des manières ! s'indigna Yoyo.

-J'avoue que j'ai du mal à comprendre moi aussi. Pourquoi te montres tu si cassante alors que nous ne t'avons rien fait de mal ? Croc se sentait à la fois outré et perplexe devant cet accueil auquel il n'avait pas songé.  
-Parce que j'ai du travail, que je ne peux pas… Continuer à ne rien faire et rester avec vous, car je négligerais mon travail, voilà pourquoi ! répondit Flamme après avoir un peu hésité pour choisir ses mots et ne rien dévoiler sur elle.  
-Alors dans ces cas là, dis nous : qu'est ce qui t'empêche de le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre, demanda Yoyo intrigué. On est meilleurs quand on fait un travail à plusieurs, tu le sais ?  
-Oh oui… Je le sais parfaitement, murmura la petite salamandre. Mais je sais aussi que quand on est à plusieurs, on se gêne, on a souvent des désaccords et on fait plus facilement des erreurs ! Alors que quand on est seul on peut planifier tranquillement nos taches et on fait moins d'erreurs et on est tout à fait capable de faire aussi bien qu'entouré de gens ! cracha elle avec hargne.  
Tandis qu'elle parlait, elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle s'était mise à trembler ça n'avait pas en revanche échappé à nos deux amis. Qu'avait elle donc pour être dans cet état ? Cachait elle donc un secret ? Vu son comportement, ça en avait tout l'air.  
Une fois de plus, après avoir réussi à se reprendre, elle tendit un doigt et lâcha :  
J'espère vraiment que cette fois, c'est la toute dernière fois qu'on se voit !  
-Juste encore une chose, une toute dernière chose, précisa Yoyo en la rattrapant et posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune aveugle qui l'enleva aussitôt.  
-Oui, quoi ?  
-Tu ne saurais pas où on peut trouver des renseignements ?  
-Vous pouvez toujours essayer d'aller au temple consulter les oracles. Habituellement il n'y en a qu'un vers Delphes mais il y a beaucoup de pythies ou de devins, répondit elle en s'éloignant et en surprenant une conversation entre deux marchands qui devaient se rendre au palais.  
Sans hésiter, elle tâtonna et chercha le bord du chariot pour s'y installer. C'était au palais sans aucun doute qu'elle saurait enfin pourquoi cette Danaé devait être enfermée.

* * *

De leur côté, Doc et Yoyo demandaient de temps en temps à des artisans où se trouvait le temple. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils aperçoivent un majestueux monument avec des colonnes, un grand couloir extérieur orné de fleurs et de guirlandes. Ils croisèrent également trois jeunes gens avec de la nourriture ou des fleurs dans les mains, d'après ce qu'ils disaient c'étaient des offrandes pour que le dieu les écoute.  
Bon, puisque c'était semble il le protocole…  
Tous deux trouvèrent rapidement des figues, des amandes et deux oranges, peut être que ça suffirait.  
En suivant l'allée principale, ils tombèrent devant un autel d'une blancheur immaculée et un vieil homme qui balayait. Ce dernier quand il les vit lâcha son balai et leur souhaita la bienvenue.  
-Etes vous venus pour seulement honorer le dieu ou avez vous aussi une question à lui poser ? Parlez donc étranges créatures, ne soyez pas timides.  
-Heu, ben oui. On est perdus et il faudrait qu'on sache comment revenir chez nous, expliqua Yoyo en tendant les fruits.  
Sans dire mot, le vieil homme les prit, ouvrit avec un couteau les oranges, les figues, répandant les morceaux de fruits sur l'autel avant de brûler la peau d'une orange et deux amandes. Une fumée grisâtre monta s'échappant en spirale d'où s'échappaient des lambeaux de fumée. Puis la spirale se stabilisa dans l'air avant qu'un coup de vent ne l'emporte.  
Le vieil homme avait observé avec beaucoup d'intérêt la scène et remua ensuite les cendres tout aussi attentivement et prit la parole :

-Vous êtes venus par le chemin des tourments, envoyés ici suite à une querelle. Vous ne pouvez repartir chez vous de sitôt, de nombreuses épreuves vous attendent avant, tout comme des découvertes.  
Sachez de plus que si un jour vous repartiez, cela sera par le chemin des cieux, quand la lune le soleil et la terre seront en parfaite harmonie.  
« Comme une éclipse, alors » , songea Doc.  
Mais depuis que vous êtes arrivés en ces lieux, que vous le souhaitiez ou non, vous y êtes liés.  
Tout comme vous êtes liés à cet endroit magique qui vous est si cher, continua le prêtre.  
Ne restez pas seuls, n'oubliez pas que quelqu'un ici doit vous attendre. Telle est la parole du dieu Apollon, maintenant, partez et méditez sur sa réponse.  
Merveilleux ! Cela signifiait donc qu'ils allaient être bloqués en ce royaume pendant encore un très bon moment ! Ca faisait vraiment plaisir à entendre tiens !  
Il restait à espérer que le temps s'écoule au même rythme que quand ils partaient dans le monde de Simsala où au maximum une année équivalait juste à une nuit et une journée.  
A espérer aussi que personne ne monte dans le grenier se rendant compte de leur absence, que des enfants déplorent que deux de leurs jouets avaient disparu, même si cela il y avait une chance sur cent pour que ça se passe.

 _Un autre lieu au cœur des Andes_

Une petite hermine au pelage de neige vêtue d'une tunique nordique verte et jaune, avec une épée à la ceinture et chaussée de bottes en cuir brun observait le jeune inca.  
Il fallait à présent qu'ils se mettent en route et ce dernier avait amené un lama pour porter les provisions. Sans crier gare, ce maudit animal cracha sur l'hermine.  
« Quand les lamas se fâchent… »  
« Oui, oui je sais ! Quand les lamas se fâchent, ils font toujours ainsi ! Ils crachent ! Ce ne sont plus des animaux mais des jets d'eaux ambulants ! Bon allons y, marmonna Brume, car tel était son nom.  
Pour elle, rien de très surprenant à être seule. Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle avait été choisie comme gardienne des mythes sur le globe entier et ainsi arpentait tous les pays.  
Elle avait juste croisé quatre ou cinq fois un lézard ou une salamandre qui s'appelait Flamme. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment connu.  
Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait réellement, ne se doutant pas que quelqu'un avait agi sur sa mémoire. Que plusieurs souvenirs lui avaient été ôtés ou modifiés, il restait tout de même la joie l'insouciance.  
Mais son cœur lui, avait plus de mal à tout oublier. Sinon, pourquoi rêverait elle de temps en temps d'une inconnue aveugle ?

-Non mais vraiment, c'est n'importe quoi ! Comment peut on croire qu'un enfant tuera son propre grand père ? Et oser abandonner une femme avec son bébé, c'est lamentable ! Flamme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en colère devant la cruauté de cette homme sourd aux suppliques de sa fille et au pleurs du bébé.  
Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser seuls ! par chance un cordage ave un nœud dépassait du coffre. Après l'avoir tâté, elle s'y accrocha alors que la fragile embarcation était poussée à la mer sans qu'on sache si elle arriverait ou non à bon port.  
Ce que personne n'avait remarqué, c'est qu'un dauphin suivait ce cortège, ce même dauphin portait aussi deux étranges petits animaux sur son dos sans que ça ne le gêne.  
De toutes façons, il faisait ce que Calliope la muse de l'écriture lui demandait.  
Et après trois longs jours de traversée en mer, le coffre échoua sur une île. Les pleurs du bébé ne tardèrent pas à alerter des gardes et un noble. Par bonheur, celui ci décida d'adopter la jeune mère et le nourrisson.  
Puis un vent et de la pluie se levèrent. Des phénomènes magiques pour faire avancer ceux dont on avait besoin dans le temps.  
Ainsi sans qu'ils le sachent, Doc Croc, Yoyo et Flamme malgré eux se reverraient, ils avaient aussi fait un bond de quinze ans dans le futur.  
Le petit bébé est devenu un courageux adolescent du nom de Persée, habile au maniement des armes, coulant des jours heureux. Il a même fait la connaissance de cet étrange lézard non voyant qui de temps en temps vient lui rendre visite. Tout serait dans le meilleur des mondes si le roi de l'île cessait de courtiser sa mère, ce qui ne plait pas du tout au jeune garçon.  
La journée est déjà bien avancée, Persée et Danaé profitent de la douceur du jardin du palais, c'est alors que surgit le roi.  
Tapis dans le feuillage d'un oranger, Yoyo et Doc écoutent l'échange, tout comme Flamme qui s'est dissimulée derrière le tronc d'un olivier.  
-Quand donc me laisserez vous en paix, soupire Danaé, lasse des avances répétées de cet homme.  
-Quand vous m'aurez fait l'illustre honneur de m'accorder votre main. A moins qu'un jour je ne puisse faire autre chose pour qu'enfin vous soyez une femme vraiment comblée, répond d'un détestable ton doucereux le roi. C'est alors que Persée intervient.  
-Et si je vous donnais quelque chose de très précieux, quelque chose de formidable, accepteriez vous enfin de laisser ma mère en paix ? Un cadeau pour vous remercier de votre hospitalité et vous prouver que l'un comme l'autre vous auriez enfin raison d'être fier de moi.  
« Je n'y crois pas, non mais il est devenu fou ou quoi ? » se demande la petite salamandre en se frappant la main sur le front. Si ça c'est pas être très stupide ou alors fou à lier…  
De son côté le roi a un sourire calculateur, il n'aurait jamais pu rêver mieux ! Persée lui offre lui même l'occasion de se débarrasser de lui et sur un plateau d'argent en plus ! Les dieux semblent enfin être de son côté.  
-Bien… Puisque tel est vraiment ton souhait Persée, je n'ai qu'un désir : ramène moi la tête de Méduse ! Peu importe le temps que ça prendra ramène là moi, tel est mon seul souhait.  
-Noble roi, répond Persée. Il en sera fait selon vos désirs, je ne vous décevrai pas faîtes moi confiance.  
Plus tard dans la soirée, une dispute éclate entre Persée et Danaé : éclats de voix, cris pleurs, supplications et bravades… Mais Persée veut absolument partir.  
De leur côté, Doc et Yoyo ont réussi à retrouver la petite salamandre noire et jaune.  
Cette dernière a un soupir d'agacement en les retrouvant une fois de plus.  
Rien que de les voir aussi complices, se chamailler, comme deux grands amis la rend triste, jalouse et en colère, mais elle tente de réfréner ces sentiments malsains, ça ne mènera à rien.  
-Je sais que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, donc nous partirons demain tous ensemble. Par contre, je vous préviens : ce sera plus périlleux que la dernière fois.  
-Qu'y aurait il de vraiment périlleux là dedans ? Il s'agit seulement de rapporter la tête d'une méduse, note Doc. Et par chance, dans ces mers chaudes, il y en a à foison, rien de plus simple !

Qu quoi ? qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? demande il devant le petit hmm méprisant de Flamme.  
-Ce n'est pas la tête d'un animal que le roi veut, c'est la tête d'une créature nommée ainsi. Elle est dotée de terrifiants pouvoirs et on raconte que sa chevelure est faite de multiples serpents, elle est aussi très cruelle et nul ne sait où elle habite.  
La réponse qu'elle leur donne les laisse un peu embêtés. Bah de toute façons, le danger ils le connaissent après toutes les aventures vécues dans le monde de Simsala.  
-Au moins, je suis content de savoir qu'une fois de plus, on sera ensemble ! s'exclame Yoyo enthousiaste en donnant une tape amicale à la petite salamandre.  
-Moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir. Tout comme de découvrir des choses que j'ignore et que tu connais, dit il à l'adresse de Flamme. Tu as vraiment l'air très intéressante : tu as une ouïe incroyable, tu joues bien de la lyre et tu sais semble il foule de choses.  
Devant ce petit compliment, la salamandre noire et jaune rougit un peu. C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un lui montre vraiment qu'il l'apprécie pour autre chose que ses services.  
Dans son esprit, remonte le souvenir d'un songe.  
 _Comme toujours il n'y a que du néant, aucune forme, aucune fumée, aucun personnage. Juste des voix comme d'habitude. Mais cette fois, la voix qu'elle entend est différente : elle est forte, porteuse de quelque chose de divin.  
-Flamme, flamme ? Flamme ! Enfin, je peux te parler, toi dont j'ai eu écho, l'une des gardiennes des mythes qui a tenté de raisonner Arachné, les Danaides et qui fera probablement d'autres faits notables.  
-Qui qui êtes vous ? Etes vous donc une déesse ? oui, sans aucun doute, ô grande déesse, je ne mérite pas vraiment que vous vous intéressiez à une créature aussi quelconque que moi, dit Flamme.  
-Tu as raison et tort en même temps, jeune Flamme. Ecoute, Ecoute bien, car je suis Artémis celle que les chasseurs honorent, que la lune suit fidèlement ! Mais tu n'es pas insignifiante, loin de là.  
Tout comme les deux étrangers que tu as rencontrés, poursuit Artémis.  
Cependant, il est nécessaire que tu comprennes et que tu acceptes : tu dois te faire à avoir des compagnons de voyage dans tes quêtes. Tel est le choix de l'univers !  
-Punissez moi si vous voulez pour mon insolence divine Artémis, jugez moi si vous le voulez mais comment osez vous dire ça ?! Comment ose on m'imposer pareille décision ?  
Se délecte on donc de ma souffrance ? Non contents d'avoir brisé en éclats une amitié, vous seriez alors prêts à rejouer ce même jeu ?! Je m'y refuse, protesta violemment Flamme qui était cette fois en colère.  
Une vague de fumée se souleva sous ses pieds la faisant tomber tandis qu'une autre la ramenait sur semble il un coussin. Chose inconcevable, malgré ces paroles, la déesse ne semblait guère en colère.  
-Ton courroux est justifié, pauvre enfant. Mais ce n'est pas moi ni Zeus ou les dieux de l'Olympe qui avons ordonné ton sort.  
Tout comme le passé ne se répète pas nécessairement. Le passé est passé, le présent reste à écrire et peut receler aussi des bonnes choses.  
Accepte de faire confiance en ceux qui te veulent du bien, mon enfant. Tu ne trahiras pas ton amie en te remettant à nouveau à tisser des amitiés.  
De plus ces deux malheureux, as tu songé à eux ? Ils sont perdus, loin de chez eux sans espoir de retour dans un monde qu'ils ne connaissent absolument pas… Sans rien ni personne, sauf toi peut être.  
Vos trois destins sont étroitement liés, que tu aimes ou non la nature de ce lien, c'est ton droit mais ne nie pas les événements et apprends à vivre à leurs côtés.  
-Comme si j'avais réellement le choix, marmonne Flamme dubitative.  
-Si, si tu l'as ce choix. Celui d'agir en bien ou en mal, tout dépend de ce que te dicte ton cœur et si tu l'écouteras. Adieu, adieu jeune gardienne. Et la voix s'éteint la laissant seule._

Ce songe était un message divin, et elle l'avait compris. Donc même si cela lui pesait, elle essaierait de travailler avec cet exubérant Yoyo et l'insaisissable Doc Croc.  
Pour l'heure, elle a besoin d'être un peu seule.  
-Tu veux aller jouer de la musique, demande Yoyo une grappe de raisins à la main.  
-Oui, ça me fera du bien, mais je ne serais pas longue, elle a un sourire légèrement figé voire triste.  
Et si elle n'était pas mal élevée ? Si il y avait quelque chose d'autre ? Toujours est il que le petit aventurier ferait son possible pour qu'elle finisse par se sentir à l'aise et ne les évite plus ainsi.  
En son for intérieur, Doc s'était fait exactement la même promesse.

A suivre.

Petit bonus : voici le lien de la mélodie que je mentionne.  
watch?v=XmTQ4yNh7SI


	4. Une Rivière de Larmes

**Une Rivière de Larmes**

 _-Ca faisait si longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas revues !  
-Oui ! Bon sang qu'est ce que tu m'as manqué Brume ! Je suis si contente de te revoir, si on fêtait ça ?  
-Oh que oui, admit toute sourire la petite hermine en serrant contre elle sa grande amie.  
Dis, et si on faisait ensemble un château de sable ? Ca fait si longtemps qu'on en a pas fait un !  
Sitôt dit, sitôt fait ! le ressac des vagues était apaisant et charriait des algues des coquillages tandis que deux petites créatures semblaient s'amuser follement sur la plage à construire un très gros château avec plein de tours, un pont levis et ajoutaient au fur et à mesure des décorations. Flamme éclata de rire trop heureuse d'être à nouveau avec son amie, et même en s'étant pincée, elle ne rêvait pas.  
Quand soudain, elle vit son amie se mettre à souffler et à être sans raison de mauvaise humeur.  
-Qu'est qui ne va pas ?  
-Ce château est minable, tiens regarde donc ! répondit l'hermine avec un sourire méchant en la poussant sur leur œuvre. Pour parfaire le tout, une grosse vague s'écrasa elle aussi sur la construction commençant à emporter le tout.  
-Mais… Mais Brume, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as fait ça ? En plus t'étais d'accord pour le faire avec moi, tu… Tu n'es qu'une sale peste ! s'écria Flamme indignée par cette méchanceté gratuite.  
-Parce que tu croyais vraiment que je m'amuserais avec ces jeux de gamins ? T'es toujours aussi stupide, Flamme ! Stupide, pleurnicheuse et peureuse ! Je croyais que t'avais changé mais pas du tout. Tu sais quoi ? en fait je suis même très contente de t'avoir laissé. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse ! ajouta elle toujours aussi méchante tandis que le sable engloutissait la petite salamandre.  
-C'est, c'est pas vrai ! c'est une sorcière qui t'a fait ça ou quoi ? A ces mots, Brume s'approcha doucement de son « amie » en prenant une poignée de sable et en posant sa main sur la joue de la petite salamandre.  
-Oh non, en fait je n'ai jamais été aussi lucide. Tiens, ç c'est pour toi ! Pour te consoler ! ajouta elle en lui lançant dans la figure la poignée de sable avant de prendre la fuite.  
-Espèce de sale de sale petite…. Tu vas me le payer ! Tu entends ? tu vas me le payer ! répéta Flamme cette fois en colère en lui lançant des poignées de sable à son tour et essayant de la jeter à terre mais cette fois c'était des vagues et une lourde page lui tomba dessus ponctué du même rire méchant et glaçant.  
-Toute seule, toute seule toute seule ! Et moi je suis mieux sans toi, en plus j'ai des amis bien mieux que toi. Et pas toi !  
CA SUFFIIIIIT TAIS TOI ! TAIS TOI, JE TE DETESTES ! T'AURAIS DU ME LAISSER TOUTE SEULE ! T'ES PIRE QUE TOUT !_

Nouvel éclat de rire et Flamme se réveilla en sursaut transpirante de sueur toujours prisonnière de cet épouvantable cauchemar. Elle rejeta sa couverture violemment avant de se lever et de murmurer furieuse « je te déteste, tu m'entends Brume ? JE TE DETESTE PLUS QUE TOUT ! Ca t'amuse hein de me voir souffrir ? Si je te retrouves, je te jure que je te rendrais la monnaie de ta pièce ! » c'est vrai quoi, elle n'avait jamais vraiment chercher à la retrouver, à entrer en contact avec elle, plus rien. Est ce que finalement elle était aussi minable que Brume le disait ?  
Toujours aussi furieuse, elle s'enfuit essayant de tout oublier. Cependant elle ne réussit pas à être aussi discrète qu'elle l'aurait souhaité faisant un peu de bruit.

Il faisait encore nuit même si le jour n'allait pas encore se lever avant sans doute deux bonnes heures, pourtant Doc fût tiré des bras de Morphée par un bruit. Se réveillant péniblement, il aperçût une silhouette dans les bois, sans trop savoir pourquoi il la suivit pendant quelques minutes en prenant soin de ne pas se faire voir.

Puis il entendit le bruit de pierres jetées dans l'étang, mais pourquoi faire ça à telle heure?

Il s'avança brûlé par la curiosité, si Yoyo avait vu ça ! Doc qui était habituellement si peu enclin à se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas ! Doc ne tarda pas à se rendre compte que ce n'était que Flamme qui s'acharnait semblait il sur l'eau en envoyant plein de pierres et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Pour une fois, elle avait laissé son bandeau.

Doc se demandait si il ne valait mieux pas la laisser tranquille et repartir mais il n'eût pas le temps de penser ça qu'il se retrouva saisi violemment par la petite salamandre prête à le frapper.

-Même quand je veux être seule, tu viens fouiner dans mes affaires?! Ca t'amuse c'est ça? Tu aimes te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas demanda elle en braquant un regard laiteux malgré tout menaçant.

-Lâche moi enfin! ce n'est pas vrai j'ai juste entendu du bruit et...

-Menteur! Tu n'es qu'un sale menteur! s'écria elle hors d'elle toujours sous l'emprise de son cauchemar et à présent en colère de s'être fait surprendre. Tu sais quoi ? Tu ferais mieux de rester avec ton cher ami! Vous êtes si pathétiques et stupides tous les deux, à vomir ! A Vomir, tu m'entends ?

-Et toi, n'as tu pas d'amis demanda Doc qui commençait à se demander si cette dernière n'était pas jalouse de son amitié avec Yoyo, mais qu'elle n'osait pas le lui dire.

-TAIS TOI! Je te défends de me poser des questions! hurla elle. Encore une chance qu'ils soient loin du campement.

-Ca te regarde pas ni toi ni personne! Et j'ai pas besoin de gentillesse à deux sous ou de pitié ! ajouta elle toujours aussi en colère prête à l'envoyer dans la mare. Alors arrête toi et ton ami de fouiner sans respect pour les autres. Arrête, tu comprends ou je te frappe et j'hésiterais pas ! dit elle prête à lui envoyer une gifle ou un coup de poing.

-Hé bien je suis désolé mais cette fois je ne vais pas rester la comme ça! Je vais me mêler de tes affaires justement! S'exclama Doc sur le même ton en empoignant à son tour la tunique de Flamme décidé à comprendre ce mystère une bonne fois pour toutes !

Il y a des choses auxquelles tu dois tenir, des choses qui te rendent malheureuse et je veux savoir! Poursuivit il tout aussi implacable. Pas pour fouiner mais parce que ça risque de te rendre malade que je n'ai pas envie de te voir dans cet état ! cria il

\- Alors laisse moi tranquille. Et ne me touche pas! je t'interdis de me toucher! Fiche le camp, j'ai dit FICHE LE CAMP! S'écria elle en se débattant et se sentant craquer peu à peu en voyant que ce type si calme refusait obstinément de bouger. Bon puisqu'il refusait de comprendre, elle avança violemment mais rien à faire.

-Si tu as besoin de te défouler ne te gêne pas, mais je te l'ai dit, je vais me mêler de tes affaires! si tu réagis comme ça, c'est surtout, parce que tu souffres de quelque chose n'est ce pas? Que quelqu'un doit te manquer!

A ces mots Flamme se dégagea de son étreinte envoya une pierre dans une colonne complétement furieuse avant de crier Brume! Brume, elle m'a abandonné!

C'est comme si elle avait attendu douze éternités et toujours pas de traces de sa meilleure amie. Aucun signe, comme si elle l'avait oublié ou considéré qu'elle n'était plus son amie.  
Et elle, elle était seule, avec personne qui ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait.

Flamme sursauta quand elle sentit une main prendre la sienne.  
-C'est ce qui te rend aussi triste ? Qui est ce ? Tu refuseras sans doute de me le dire, mais j'aimerais savoir et essayer de t'aider…

-C'était mon amie ! Je croyais que c'était mon amie mais je me trompe !  
-Vous vous êtes disputées ? Demanda le lézard rose et rouge surpris mais content de la voir exploser et enfin se décider à parler.  
-C'est n'importe quoi ! S'indigna elle furieuse. C'est simplement qu'on ne s'est pas vues toutes les deux depuis longtemps, très longtemps. Mais maintenant, plus rien, le néant. Et dire que pourtant elle était très gentille avec moi ! On se connaissait depuis si longtemps, vécu tant de choses ensemble…  
-J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé de tragique, dit Doc étonné de la voir parler de choses aussi personnelles.  
-Pas dans le sens où tu sembles l'entendre, encore heureux ! Non c'est autre chose. Autrefois, Brume et moi on était les meilleures amies, on allait de mythes en mythes. Jusqu'à ce que je ne sache pour quelle raison, nous avons été séparées.  
-Comment ça séparées ?  
-Oui, séparées ! Par les Dieux il y a bien longtemps ! Elle relança avec colère une pierre puis une autre pour se défouler.  
Sans nous consulter, sans se soucier de notre amitié ! Et du jour au lendemain, avec toujours les mêmes taches à effectuer, continua Flamme  
Ca va faire bientôt huit mois, huit mois que c'est arrivé et que je suis là, seule.  
Oui, seule sans personne obligée de faire mon travail sans que personne ne se préoccupe de ce qu on a pu ressentir si on a envie de pleurer, ou de se revoir. Non il n'y a personne, répéta elle avec rancœur et en se remettant à pleurer pour de bon.  
-Et tu ne peux vraiment plus la revoir ?  
\- Non, c'est impossible. J 'ai l'impression qu'on ne se verra plus jamais, tout ce qui reste c'est des souvenirs ! EN PLUS ELLE A PAS L'AIR DE M'AIMER PUISQU ELLE ME CHERCHE MEME PAS ! Cracha elle entre deux sanglots.  
Alors, c'était donc ça ? Depuis le début tout était là, devenant très clair à présent. Mon dieu.  
En écoutant ce court récit, Doc comprit immédiatement pourquoi elle restait autant à l'écart et ne leur parlait pas ou était cassante. De les savoir aussi unis lui rappelait cette horrible blessure qui ne parvenait pas à cicatriser.  
Elle avait du tellement souffrir de les voir aussi complices et unis, souffrir de devoir ne rien dire et faire comme si de rien n'était.  
La solitude… si elle était imposée pouvait engendrer la pire des souffrances. Croc marqua un temps d'arrêt, compatissant sincèrement avec la douleur de Flamme. Malgré toutes ses frasques, il aimait bien Yoyo et ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait s'ils ne devaient jamais se revoir. Il n'osait pas l'imaginer !  
Il se rendit compte que ce qu'elle vivait était bien trop dur et trop triste si pareille chose lui était arrivé à lui aurait il eu la force et la volonté de continuer ?

Sa douleur à elle n'était que bien réelle. Et c'est parce qu'elle souffrait de les voir aussi complices qu'elle était comme ça.  
Pouvait il si ça lui arrivait, réussir à vivre malgré l'absence d'un ami qu'il aimait plus que tout malgré leurs différences, leurs chamailleries, les bêtises et les aventures ? Non il risquerait d'en mourir de chagrin, après toutes ces années passées ensemble.  
Flamme, elle avait du être si seule pendant tout ce temps, et si malheureuse ! Comment avaient ils pu ne pas se rendre compte de ce qui lui était arrivé ?

-Flamme, je ne savais pas… Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi.  
-Il n'y a pas à l'être ! Surtout quand on a la chance d'avoir un grand ami qui est toujours là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive.  
Tout va très bien pour toi, continua elle en pleurant laissant ses larmes couler sur son visage. Tu n'as qu'à rester avec ton ami, et surtout ne dis pas que tu es désolé parce que tu as pitié de moi.  
Je n'ai pas besoin de pitié ! dit elle plus fortement.

-Flamme… je suis seulement triste pour toi, parce que tu es notre amie.  
Notre amie, c'est tout, répéta il en la serrant dans ses bras pour essayer de la réconforter, de l'aider…  
Elle ne méritait vraiment pas tel sort !  
La petite salamandre rejeta son étreinte avec hargne.  
-C'est faux ! Qu'est ce qui me dit que tu ne me mens pas ?!  
-Je serais déjà reparti dans le cas contraire et je ne me serais pas inquiété de toi, peu me serait importé si tu étais blessée ou morte, continua Croc s'en voulant un peu mais il savait que c'était la seule solution pour qu'elle comprenne.  
J'ai simplement envie d'être ton ami.  
Cette fois, Flamme fondit encore une fois en larmes en se jetant dans ses bras et en lui criant « pardon ! »  
-Je n'en peux plus ! mais je n'ai pas le droit de de…. Doc… Pardon ! PARDON !  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as bien fait de me dire enfin ce que tu avais sur le cœur… Je veux t'écouter, et si tu veux pleurer, pleure, lui dit il d'un ton rassurant. Parle moi donc de ce qui te chagrine.  
Après de longues minutes d'étreinte, Flamme vaincue par la fatigue retomba endormie en sanglotant encore légèrement tandis que Doc s'était assis en posant sa main sur son épaule l'observant se rendormir.  
Pauvre Flamme, il restait à espérer qu'elle ait compris qu'elle n'était plus seule à présent et qu'elle n'était pas forcée de souffrir en silence. Plongé dans ses pensées, Doc Croc lui caressa distraitement la joue.

L'aube est levée depuis plus d'une heure et dans peu de temps, il faudra songer à trouver un bateau. Quelle n'est la surprise de Yoyo en voyant que ni Doc ni Flamme ne sont là, où ont ils donc bien pu passer ?  
Sa surprise est encore plus grande quand il voit son ami de toujours tenir dans ses bras la gardienne des mythes endormie.

-Comment peux tu encore essayer de rester en compagnie de quelqu'un comme elle? demanda Yoyo à voix basse à son meilleur ami. Elle est froide, désagréable...

-Et n'avait surtout pas le moral cette nuit, j'ajouterais même qu'elle avait une très bonne raison pour être aussi triste.

A cet instant, la curiosité de Yoyo fût piquée. Une très bonne raison? comme quoi? la mort d'un proche? la disparition de ce monde ou quoi d'autre?

-Ne me dis pas qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave comme être très malade ?

-Non, rien de cela, répondit Doc. C'est quelque chose qui est déjà arrivé, quelque chose qui blesse plus profondément qu'on peut le croire, et même si ce genre de blessures peut cicatriser, quand elles se rouvrent, la douleur est bien plus forte.

-D'accord, mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive exactement? t'as passé une partie de la nuit avec elle tu dois savoir!

-Si tu veux le savoir, demande lui de t'en parler. peut être cette fois acceptera elle de le faire, dit doc résolu à ne pas trahir les confidences presque désespérées qu'elle lui a fait.

Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que ni toi ni moi, on ne se rend vraiment pas compte de la chance d'être toujours avec notre meilleur ami quoi qu'il se passe.

Même quand on se dispute ou que les choses se passent mal. Il m'arrive de réfléchir à ce qui se passerait si un jour nous ne pouvions plus jamais nous voir.

-QUOI? ne plus se voir pour toujours? se retrouver séparés? à ces mots, Yoyo fut frappé de terreur et d'horreur.

-Oui, et c'est quelque chose qui est susceptible d'arriver à n'importe qui...

Devant la mine grave et sérieuse de Doc, en un tournemain, Yoyo fit le lien avec les dires de son ami et une certaine connaissance. Alors elle avait... Oh non! Et lui, il l'avait pris pour une bêcheuse antipathique!

Comment avait il pu être aussi aveugle? Stupide et ne se douter de rien ?!

-Je m'en veux, je m'en veux vraiment Doc, je n'ai rien vu !

-Moi non plus, nous avons été aveugles tous les deux.

Se sentant honteux et minable, Yoyo posa son regard sur en la regardant de plus près, il remarqua que ses yeux semblaient cernés et qu'elle avait l'air très triste endormie, comme anéantie par un énorme chagrin.

Le soleil était déjà bien hautet tandis qu'il les observait, il vit Flamme remuer un peu et se frotter les yeux. Cette dernière avait l'air tout aussi triste qu'en étant endormie.

-Tu ferais bien de bien profiter de ton ami. Toi, tu ne connais pas ta chance d'avoir un meilleur ami toujours à tes côtés. Pas comme moi, ajouta elle de but en blanc d'une voix triste.

-Pourquoi, pas comme toi? s'étonna Yoyo en s'approchant d'elle surpris de la voir parler à cœur ouvert avec lui au lieu de se montrer distante comme d'habitude.

-Parce que moi, je suis privée de la compagnie de Brume mon amie de toujours, de force avec injustice et sans aucune nouvelle d'elle. Voilà pourquoi, et parce que... vous voir aussi unis, ça me rappelle tout ce que j'avais et que j'ai perdu, ajouta elle.

-Mais non!

-Comment ça mais non?

-On peut toujours être amis! si tu te décides à ne plus nous rejeter bien sûr, dit Yoyo en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Merci, murmura elle d'une voix étouffée avant de repleurer doucement ne sachant plus trop quoi faire et se laissant aller à un énorme calin.

* * *

Par chance, il y a un port pas très loin, en très peu de temps, Persée a réussi à trouver un petit bateau et a également appris qu'il existe trois sorcières appelées les Grées.  
-Il faudra ruser, dit Flamme. Elles ne livrent pas comme ça leurs secrets et risquent sans doute de ne rien vouloir nous dire. Il paraît aussi qu'elles sont très laides et n'ont qu'un seul œil et une seule dent.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, gentille petite créature, je saurais bien trouver un moyen d'obtenir des renseignements et de débusquer les gorgones, dit Persée en surveillant la mer.  
Au loin, on entend un bruit de corne de brume et des dauphins qui se regroupent, sans doute l'œuvre de Triton qui rassemble un troupeau de dauphins tandis que dans le ciel deux sirènes volent en surveillant l'embarcation.  
-C'est bien la première fois que je vois des sirènes avec cette apparence, s'étonne Yoyo.  
-Moi aussi, il semble bien que celles ci ne vivent pas dans les mers et les océans, elles ont l'air inoffensives.  
-Détrompez vous, leur dit Persée. Quiconque entend leurs chants risque fort de dévier de sa route ou pire encore de couler. Ces créatures peuvent être diaboliques, pourvu qu'on en soit vite débarrassés !  
Ce n'est qu'après une longue journée éreintante de navigation que notre petit groupe parvient enfin à l'île et après deux longues heures de marche, ils arrivent devant une grotte où il y a des herbes sèches, un chaudron et trois vieilles femmes ainsi que… une dent et un œil posé ! Elles sont tellement occupées à ricaner et parler des activités des moires qu'elles ne se rendent pas tout de suite compte que Yoyo leur a dérobé quelque chose.  
-Rends nous ce que tu nous a volé !  
-C'est une façon d'entrer chez les gens ?  
-Pourquoi pas ? Si c'est la seule façon d'obtenir des renseignements, dit Persée qui a à présent l'œil et la dent en main. Oups, que c'est haut par ici, ajoute il en mettant sa main dans le vide.  
-Arrête, arrête tout de suite ! Nous ferons ce que tu voudras ! Mais rends nous l'œil et la dent ! les trois femmes essaient de se diriger vers Persée sans succès et tombent par terre ce qui ne manque pas d'amuser nos amis.  
-Alors dites moi, où puis je trouver les Gorgones ?  
-A deux jours de marche au nord ! elles vivent dans un vieux temple abandonné près d'un olivier mort et d'une colline de pierre ! Mais tu risques fort de finir comme les autres si tu y vas comme ça, tant pis un de plus un de moins… Méduse vous changera en pierre en un éclair !  
-Et si même tu arrivais à la vaincre, il faudrait que tu trouves une solution pour te protéger ! Le simple tissu ne sert à rien ! Nous avons répondu à ta question à présent, alors tiens ta promesse !  
Sur ces mots Persée leur rend leur biens avant de reprendre la route tandis que le soleil se couche.  
Alors qu'ils installent le campement, Yoyo reprend la parole.  
-Si j'ai bien tout compris, il faudrait trouver un moyen de ne pas regarder directement cette horrible Méduse en face ?  
-Exactement, mais comment ? Je n'ai sur moi que mon épée et mon bouclier.  
-Qui est en métal, fait observer Doc. Si vous le frottiez un peu plus, il serait aussi brillant qu'un miroir.  
-Mais oui, vous avez raison ! Vous êtes très malins petites créatures ! Bon à présent, il est temps de manger et de se reposer, demain sera une dure journée.  
Et sur ces mots, il dépose un poisson roti sur une pierre plate avec du vin et des figues à l'intention des dieux.

* * *

De leur côté Yoyo et Doc observent Flamme qui est semble il perdue dans ses pensées, mais qui finit par reprendre la parole et leur demande quelque chose qui les surprend.  
-Dites moi, tous les deux, vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?  
Et bien ! Si on leur avait dit que pour une fois elle s'intéresserait un peu à eux et se mettrait à discuter… C'est semble il le début d'un changement.  
-Ca va bientôt faire six ans, répond Yoyo.  
-Six ans !  
-Et oui, confirme le petit bouffon. Mais tu sais, au début on était loin très loin d'être les meilleurs amis du monde. Je ne supportais pas du tout ce petit intello bigleux !  
-Et moi, sa manie de foncer sans réfléchir et de toujours tout prendre à la légère m'insupportait plus que tout, ajoute Doc.  
-Ah il y en a eu des contes où tout est allé de travers et ou on était jamais d'accord avec l'autre, il nous en a fallu du temps pour qu'on accepte de se faire confiance et qu'on devienne amis.  
-Qu'est ce qui a fait que vous avez fini par changer et ne plus vous détester ? demande Flamme cette fois bien intéressée et de bonne humeur.  
-On était en danger. Un très gros danger, précise Yoyo. Il y avait un volcan qui était entré en éruption et on était tous les deux seuls sur un bloc de pierre dans une rivière de lave, qui allait se finir dans une gigantesque cascade. Ce n'est qu'en voyant d'autres blocs de pierre tomber dans la rivière qu'on a réussi à regagner ensemble les parois, et ensuite Doc a été fantastique ! il a réussi à sortir une corde et un grappin, au prix d'une difficile escalade et après avoir trouvé un creux de terre on s'est mis à l'abri.  
Après il a fallu qu'on réussisse à repartir de cet endroit.  
-C'était la première fois qu'on acceptait de se faire confiance mais les choses ne se sont pas arrangées comme ça, on a traversé encore beaucoup de dangers ensemble et on a aussi passé de bons moments, précise Doc.  
-Je vois, admet Flamme avec un petit sourire essayant de s'imaginer les deux lurons se disputer et ensuite bouder.

Vous avez de la chance d'avoir fini par vous apprécier l'un et l'autre, ça aurait pu ne jamais arriver.  
-C'est vrai ! Dis moi Flamme, tu as déjà voyagé autre part qu'en Grèce, demande Yoyo insatiable et ravi de la voir se mêler à la discussion.  
-Oui, je suis déjà allée très loin, en Inde une fois et une autre au Japon… Et une autre fois dans le grand nord près d'Asgard, mais à ces mots son sourire s'évanouit, et un souvenir douloureux commence à revenir.  
-J'espère qu'on se retrouvera alors en Egypte, j'adorerais voir les pyramides, pas toi ? Intervient Doc pour éviter qu'elle ne replonge dans de tristes souvenirs tandis que lui et Yoyo se remémorent les temps anciens quand ils n'étaient pas encore amis.

 _-Oses encore dire que c'est de ma faute !  
-Oui, parfaitement, c'est de ta faute ! Si tu avais pas dit au héros de rester, qu'il n'y avait pas eu un antidote, on serait encore des grenouilles ! Aventurier Stupide !  
-Lézard de bibliothèque ! Tout serait bien plus simple si tu n'étais pas toujours dans mes pattes ! De toutes façons, t'as rien d'un aventurier, tu sais juste réciter des faits comme un perroquet !  
-Jamais au grand jamais de toute ma vie, je n'ai connu quelqu'un d'aussi irréfléchi vaniteux et stupide peste Doc Croc en croisant les bras.  
-Ah ouais ? Et moi, j'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi ennuyeux, râleur, trouillard et rabat joie ! Tu sais quoi ? Je voudrais vraiment que tu disparaisses de ma vie, j'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un comme toi ! Hurle Yoyo avant de fusiller du regard le lézard rouge et rose.  
-MOI NON PLUS !  
-Ca suffit l'un comme l'autre ! s'emporte une voix, celle de Calliope la muse de l'écriture. Vous ne vous rendez donc pas compte que si vous continuez comme ça vous créerez des catastrophes ? Il faudra que vous vous repreniez._

 _-Tant pis si je cause des catastrophes ! J'ai pas demandé à être gardien de contes moi, s'emporte Yoyo.  
-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui ! Moi non plus ce n'est pas ce qui me plait !  
-Mais vous en aviez tous deux plus qu'assez de votre ancienne vie. Souhaitez vous donc à ce point retrouver l'errance, les larmes et l'incertitude ? Ou voulez vous avoir le courage et la volonté de faire que vos vies aient enfin un nouveau tournant ?  
Vous DEVEZ faire un effort, si même vous vous détestez essayez de tirer profit de vos qualités mutuelles. Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que vous seriez capables de faire si vous y parvenez, ajoute la muse avant de faire un geste de la main et d'envoyer le livre à leur rencontre tandis que tous deux continuent de ne pas s'adresser la parole et se jettent des regards courroucés.  
Un tourbillon et quelques secondes plus tard ils redeviennent de simples jouets inanimés… _

Les étoiles étaient nombreuses cette nuit et on apercevait la voie lactée. Persée et Flamme étaient profondément endormis mais Yoyo et Doc non !  
Yoyo contemplait les étoiles d'un air songeur avant de prendre la parole.  
-Finalement, on est pas si mal que ça ici, ça ressemble beaucoup à Simsala…. Il doit y avoir tellement d'histoires à découvrir, si intéressantes et si différentes !  
Mais il y a quand même autre chose Doc. Tu sais, je me rends compte qu'on a vraiment tous les deux bien plus de chance qu'on ne le croit ! Si je ne t'avais pas, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que…  
-J'éprouve exactement la même chose Yoyo. Il ne faut jamais je pense oublier de dire aux personnes qu'on aime qu'on les aime et être là pour eux, dans le meilleur comme dans le pire !  
-Moi, je serais toujours là pour toi vieille branche, promis juré craché ! Sur ces mots, il prend la main de Doc pour lui prouver que c'est la vérité. Pour Flamme aussi, elle mérite autre chose.  
Diiiiiiis, tu crois que Brume était amusante ou plutôt très sérieuse ? Faudra lui demander !  
-Ne lui parle surtout pas de ça encore ! Tu ne comprends donc pas qu'elle avait l'air de vraiment tenir à elle et que ça la rendrait sans doute à nouveau triste d'en parler ? Elle a besoin d'autre chose, de cicatriser cette blessure.  
-On dirait qu'elle a décidé de changer un peu, pourvu que ça dure. Je me demande comment elle est vraiment, continua Yoyo.  
-On verra. Ce qui est certain, c'est que maintenant qu'elle a pu parler avec quelqu'un de ce qui la tourmentait, les choses prendront une tournure différente. Et elle a l'air de nous apprécier.  
Bon, sur ce, fini les parlottes, il est tant de dormir ! termine Croc en rabattant sa couverture.  
-Bonne nuit !  
Et tout devient silencieux étrange et mystérieux, seul le bruit des flammes dévorant le bois et le chant d'une chouette troublent la nuit.

* * *

 _La petite hermine baissa tristement la tête "non jamais, je ne serais faite pour le mariage, ni une fille bien sage. Je le sais, cette vie n'est pas pour moi. J'ai compris que si je veux rester ce que je suis, mes parents seront meurtris. Quel est donc ce mirage, cette image sans visage. Pourquoi miroir, réfléchis tu sans me voir? Je cherche en ma mémoire qui je suis, et je ne trouve pas._

 _Elle se sentait meurtrie et en colère. Elle savait que trop bien que sa famille était déçue et agacée de sa conduite "de gamine pas sage" alors qu'elle aurait du songer à quelque chose de plus sérieux et à monter qu'elle était vraiment belle, de bonne famille, un bon parti._

 _Alors que depuis longtemps, elle avait plus envie d'aventures, de courir les routes, de manier une épée et découvrir plein de lieux inconnus._

 _Même si elle aimait profondément ses parents, elle regrettait qu'ils ne la comprennent pas._

 _Une nouvelle dispute éclata lors du repas._

 _-On est donc vraiment obligés de faire ce que la société nous dicte?_

 _Et toi, papa, tu es vraiment forcé de faire ce travail qui t'ennuie profondément et que tu détestes?_

 _Sur ces mots, son père reposa avec violence sa fourchette dans l'assiette, se leva et fusilla sa fille du regard._

 _-C'est ma place, je sais où elle est! Et toi, IL EST TEMPS QUE TU TROUVES LA TIENNE et grandisse un peu!_

 _sa mère baissait les yeux, préférant ne pas intervenir sachant que ça risquait de faire plus de mal que de bien._

 _-J'EN AI MARRE! Cria Brume en se levant faisant tomber de la table son assiette. Je suis pas forcée de devenir prisonnière d'une cage en cherchant un bon parti!_

 _-Qui a dit que tu serais en cage? Tu dramatises toujours, dit son père et tu n'es pas la seule dans ces cas là. Tu devrais avoir honte de t'apitoyer sur ton sort! Là elle dépassait les bornes._

 _-Ah oui? Moi, je voudrais que vous soyez pas mes parents! Si c'est comme ça, je voudrais même plus avoir de famille puisque vous voulez pas que je sois heureuse!_

 _Vous trouvez ça idiot que je rêve d'aventure et pour vous je suis stupide MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI! Les aventuriers sont pas stupides, et moi, JE VOUS DETESTE! JE VOUS DETESTE! répéta elle en pleurant avant de se précipiter à l'extérieur._

 _Elle partit hors de chez elle, loin très loin, allant en hauteur dans les montagnes. Mais il se produisit quelque chose que personne n'avait prévu: la neige sur les sommets était instable et une violente avalanche se déclencha._

 _Coulées de neige, sapins brisés, et chutes de pierre, grondements... Par chance, Brume réussit de justesse à trouver un abri._

 _Un peu après la fin de cette horreur, elle se releva son sang ne faisant qu'un tour. Et sa famille? Que leur était il arrivé? Est ce que ça allait?_

 _Elle courût de toutes ses forces, ne prétant pas attention à sa fatigue, ni aux battements de son coeur. Mais quand elle arriva devant sa maison, elle tomba à genoux d'horreur: cette dernière était en miettes, les plafonds étaient tombés, des murs effondrés._

 _Elle reconnût aussi les corps sans vie de ses parents maculés de sang._

 _Alors, Brume se mit à pleurer horrifiée par ce qui s'était passé et le fait que cette fois, son voeu s'était vraiment réalisé. Mais pas comme elle l'avait espéré._

 _Plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant et plus personne ne veillerait sur elle à présent.  
_ Brume se sentit revenir à la réalité tandis qu'il fallait à présent chercher le temple perdu, celui de Manco Capac, le gardien du trésor Inca et de nombreux secrets ainsi que le lieu où le héros trouverait enfin ce qu'il cherchait.  
Il n'y avait pas à dire c'était agréable de devoir à nouveau être sur ses gardes prête à se défendre en cas d'attaque et d'affronter de nouveaux dangers. Ca lui rappelait le moment où elle avait fait face à Fenrir le loup géant !  
C'était juste un peu dommage d'être toute seule, se dit elle. « J'aurais bien aimé avoir une amie avec qui partager plein de choses et surtout faire un château de sable. Un grand et beau château de sable avec plein de tours, des douves et des coquillages dessus… »

A suivre


End file.
